By the Angel
by AlessandraBlue
Summary: Set after City of Lost Souls, after Alec and Magnus break up, strange things start happening to Alec. Random pain, hallucinations, and strange dreams of a little boy. What is happening? Rated T, because I really didn't know what to rate it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This idea just randomly popped into my head, and I thought I could make it into a story! I know this first chapter is short and probably really sucky, but I wanted to try it out and see what you thought, so.. I hope you like...**

* * *

I swore. I swore that this wouldn't happen. I swore I wouldn't hurt him. I swore.

I watched as he walked away. I had broken it. We all knew what happened next. I walked slowly out of the abandoned subway, wishing I could just die.

I walked down the street, my feet silent on the sidewalk. The darkness seemed oddly comforting. I kept walking, not really paying attention to where I was going, the dark houses all looked the same. I just kept walking.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot up my arm to my chest. I cried out and instantly grabbed my arm. The pain came and went in a flash. I rubbed my arm but kept walking. I had only walked a little farther when it happened again. This time more painful. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. Maybe I was crying over Magnus, or maybe it was the pain. I didn't really care. I got up, not having noticed I had fallen, and continued, not wanting to, but I had no choice.

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around slowly, my arm sore. Behind me stood a young boy, probably about 10 or 11. He wore clothing you would probably wear in the 1800. Odd.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" I tried sounding normal, but pain laced my tone. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. When the boy didn't answer, I opened my eyes. He was gone.

Confused and slightly scared, I turned and started walking again, this time faster. I could see light up ahead, but there were no shadows or anything. I checked my phone, it was only 7:15, and it's usually really busy. But, what if it was a different place?

I walked towards the light when I heard the same voice behind me, "No. Don't go over there. There are bad people, people who won't accept someone like you." I froze. Turning slowly, I looked into the darkness. Nothing. Pain shot up my arm again. But this time it didn't fade as fast, this time the pain was worse.

It felt like someone was cutting open my arm, lighting it on fire and breaking my arm bones all at once. My vision started going fuzzy, the pain was blinding. I think I was screaming, I couldn't tell over the pounding of my heartbeat in my ears. I just wanted to die. Make it go away.

I guess I got my wish. I didn't feel pain anymore. I didn't feel anything.

* * *

**Hi again! ****I want to know if you guys want me to continue this story or no, because it all depends on what you guys want. So, if you want me to continue just PM me or Review.**

**~46**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm so so sorry it took so long for this to be uploaded, but I was having trouble writing this, then I started watching Supernatural. But, here it is! Finally! There is a little bit of Jalec in this chapter, but its kind of sorta one- sided.. Maybe? I don't know. I'm so sorry, again. And just so you guys are aware I am NOT giving up on this story, as is seen with the chapter below this.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

I woke to someone shaking my arm violently, I rolled over with a groan, "Jace. What. Are. You. Doing. I was sleeping!" I complained.

He smirked at me, "You were sleeping for _hours _I came to see if you were still alive."

I sighed, "You would know if I was dead. We're Parabatai. Remember?"

He looked at me confused, "What are you talking about? We're notParabatai,you and Clary are, silly."

"No. What are you talking- How did I get into my room?" I was in my room. How did that happen? I was on my bed, Jace standing over me, confusion glittering in his gaze, "Jace. Why aren't we Parabatai?"

"We never have been. You can't love your Parabatai." He grabbed my face with his hands and leaned in to kiss me, our lips brushed, I was too shocked to move. Jace was kissing me. Jace was _kissing me. Jace was kissing me!_

When I finally realized what was happening (which took a while), I pulled back. Jace looked at me, confused and hurt, "What is going on?" I got off my bed, so I was about the same height as Jace.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because we're dating… I mean... You were the one who asked me first..." He looked really confused.

"What about Clary and M-" I couldn't say his name, it still hurt.

"You mean Magnus Bane? The warlock?" Jace asked, I nodded. "What about him? He's just a warlock that threw a party we went to. Why are you freaking out about this?"

I must've looked really freaked because he was kissing me again. But it didn't feel right, it didn't feel like I had imagined it would. It felt wrong.

I pushed him off, "Don't… Do that."

He looked at me, his golden eyes filled with hurt, "Okay, Alec. What's going on?"

I looked up at him, blue eyes meeting gold, "I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to die, and that we can't be together, it's wrong. Sorry." My voice sounded colder than intended.

Jace looked at me, "What?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "It's not hard, Jace. I'm dying, we're not together anymore."

When Jace didn't answer me, I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room anymore.

I was in a forest, it was beautiful, really. The trees tall and brown, the leaves different shades of green.

"I told you not to go into the light, Alexander."

I turned quickly, it was the boy. But he was different. He was still wearing the 1800- like clothes, but they were torn and bloody, his blond hair dirty, "by the angel. What happened to you?" I took a step towards him and he took a step back, I stopped.

"You went into the light. Don't go into the light. He will hurt me. Don't go. Please." His brown eyes filled with fear.

"Who will hurt you?"

The boy's eyes went from scared to terrified and pointed over my shoulder, "He will." I turned and looked where he was pointing. There was nothing there, just the beautiful forest. "Don't let him hurt me." The boys voice like a broken whisper, and I felt a sudden need to protect him. I looked around the forest, it looked completely peaceful, nothing disrupting the calm silence.

Except for the light.

"What is that light? What does it mean?"

The boy came up beside me, barely reaching my waist, "I can't tell you. He'll hurt me more." I looked down at him, he looked up at me, his eyes sad, too sad for a boy of his age.

The light was advancing faster, the boy started tugging on my sleeve, "We have to go now, before it gets us."

I nodded and grabbed his hand and ran away from the light.

We ran for what felt like hours, it might have been, we ran until the forest became dark.

I sat down, leaning against a tree, panting, "Okay… I think… I deserve… Some... Answers..."

The boy nodded and sat beside me, his breathing even, "Ask away."

There were about a million questions I wanted to ask him so I started with the simplest one, "What's your name?"

The boy sighed, "I don't really remember. It's been so long since I've had a name."

"Okay… What can I call you then?"

The boy thought for a second, "You can call me Alfie. Alfie's good."

Alfie? Why Alfie? I nodded in the darkness, "Okay, Alfie. Next question, what was that?"

Alfie sighed again, "I was the Light. And the Light is not good, by the way. It is bad. Very, very bad. And, I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you."

I looked out into the darkness, "So, basically you're not going to tell me anything besides that I should call you Alfie and that this Light is bad?"

There was a pause, "It would seem so, yes."

Great. Just fan- freaking- tastic.

"Where are we anyways?" I looked around, it was pitch black, so that was pretty useless.

"Where do you think we are?"

"It's a forest. We could be anywhere."

"True. We should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." There was rustling of leaves, probably Alfie getting comfortable.

"How do you know?" I asked, my eyes were already sliding closed.

"It's a secret." I smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Here we are, Chapter 2! Again, sorry about the length, I know its short. I tried my best. I'll try and update soon.**

**See you guys soon!**

**~Alessandra (It's no longer 46, considering I am no longer 46InfernalInstruments)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning to darkness. Except it didn't feel like the dark of when you turn of the light, it was more violent. Like there should be light, but I wasn't able to see it. It was suffocating, I was helpless to anything to stop it.

Then I knew.

I was blind.

"Alec? Are you okay? You're acting strange." A concerned voice broke through the suffocating darkness.

Magnus. I reached out into the darkness, towards his voice. I couldn't find him.

"I'm over here. It's okay." I felt a hand touch my shoulder, a hand I knew well, a hand so familiar.

"Why can't I see?" I was surprised by my voice, it was so calm.

Magnus moved his hand and grabbed my hand, "Alec. You know why, you know the reason."

I moved my eyes in the darkness, it did nothing, "No. Magnus. I don't."

He sighed, "It was during a hunt, you guys were surrounded, there was no way out. You sacrificed yourself to save Jace, Izzy and Clary. It was horrible, you nearly died, but we saved you. We saved you but your eyes, they were.. Hurt... you could say."

I pulled my hand out of his, "Why didn't you just let me die? I'm sure it would be better then this." I hadn't meant for it to come out as harsh as it did, I could feel him physically pull away from him, feel the shock and hurt radiating off of him.

"We have to go, there's not enough time, the Light is coming." Alfie's voice sounded around me, Magnus was gone, I could no longer feel his energy.

"Where? Where is the to go? It's always going to find us." My voice was quiet.

"Why are you giving up so early? This is only the beginning!" Alfie's said.

I turned to face him, even if I was still blind, "What do you mean 'the beginning?'"

I could practically _hear_ Alfie smiling, "The beginning of your punishment, of course."

"What exactly is my punishment?" Should I feel this calm about this?

Alfie was silent for a moment, before he sounded afraid again, "Being trapped in your own mind."

* * *

**Ugh. It's so short!**

**~Alessandra**


End file.
